zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Vax
Anti-Vax, aka VaxxFacts is a series on Zimmer Twins discussing vaccinations and Science. Often times it includes stories, demonstrations, and commentaries. Such episodes include explaining anti-vaxxers and disproving them. And soon, scientific research. The series was originally created to educate the children of Zimmer Twins on facts of vaccinations & science. The series has expanded to the point where its generalized facts, a bit more advanced than children's knowledge. This series is now created to educate children & parents, with the off-chance of the parents watching or so. Anti-Vax is one of the few series' that is serious & about real-world problems. The series is designed to educate those who need. The series has talked about senstive topics, including the Measles & Ebola outbreak and others. The goal of this series was not to be taken lightly. This entire series is based off of facts off of basic science & trusted internet websites. Anti-Vax Origin This series was put on hold before its release. This idea of teaching children vaccinations & science began in the creator's head in June of 2019. This series was originally going to air on YouTube as 2 minute short animations would explain various topics. Within 20 seconds of animation, he realized that the creation of animations and uploading them to youtube on a daily basis would be very difficult. He decided that he should make it on Zimmer Twins, make use of it. It took some planning out how to appropriately mention the facts without putting up the account to risk. WIthin a few days, the first ten episodes aired, and more were being produced. Currently, there is some writer's block in Anti-Vax/VaxxFacts. The series is expected to kick back up once more ideas are written. Knowing the Facts The theme of the series is Knowing the Facts. '''Since this series is based on truthful information and based on real-world problems, the creator always says the "Know the facts" so there are some audience members can understand the series and do their own research. Removed Episodes '''Child abuse *Originally as plot for the 22nd episode, the episode was going to describe how lack of vaccination is child abuse. Within 20 seconds of production, the episode was taken off as the content may be too disturbing to discuss about on Zimmer Twins. Measles Outbreak (v2) *There was a Measles Outbreak episode, but originally, the episode was going to extended into 2 episodes. The actual episode was just explaining how it was caused and how we can prevent this. The original plot was to describe symptoms & explanations on measles. Within the almost-completion of what was the 1st episode, the episode was retracted. Elite thought that the content was far too disturbing to describe in general. He figured that if members were intrested in discovering more about measles, they could do their own research. Who are these anti-vaxxers? *This episode was aired and was not readjusted. However, after Elite reviewing the video, he felt like he was spreading the wrong message. In the official 22nd episode, Elite gave a re-explanation to not confuse anti-vaxxers as a hate group. What is an anti-vaxxer? *The very first episode was readjusted a lot. Originally, the episode was going to give an explanation to what this series was going to be. Elite decided to keep a "series trailer" sometime in the middle of shooting the series, and decided to introduce the series to a basic explanation of what an Anti-Vaxxer is. How anti-vax research is done *This episode was meant to be the series' first double episode in one, combining an Episode 15 and 16 together. Episode 15 had 2 parts to it, a short film and commentary. The episode was published as "Anti-Vax, Episodes 15 & 16". After reviewale, the episode was changed to just Episode 15, and episode 16 became a seperate episode. History of Anti-Vax, Part 2 *With this mini series in the series, the actual story was from a website he read through summarized & made for children. In the second part of the mini-series, there was a portion explaining how vaccines were injected into the body in the 1800s. This part was very disturbing, but Elite knew it was a key part of the story to reveal. After taking 5 minutes of thinking, there was a wrap-up of it, and tried to not write the gross parts down in detail. This was in fact published and has the risk of being removed because it's border line. Germs & Vaccines *This episode is, in fact, planned for a future episode. This was a demonstration episode showing Edgar is flying all over the place and on Eva. It was a promotion for "washing your hands" and "take a bath". The episode was removed because the entire demonstration episode was only 32 bars long. The episode will be released soon once more ideas pop up. Category:Series